


Here with you

by orphan_account



Series: Teen Titans Headcanon oneshots [6]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, First Date, Fish Facts, Fluff, Teen Titans Headcanons, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Head Canon 2635: Raven and Beast Boy's first date was to an aquarium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here with you

Raven was trying incredibly hard to look at anything else in the room besides the excited shapeshifter practically bouncing besides her.

If it was from the cheer joy of going to an aquarium or the fact that they were on an actual date, Raven could not tell.

The latter was definably a point of nervousness for herself.

She could scarce remember how she got herself into this situation. Beast Boy and herself always had an... interesting dynamic, but Raven had been fairly certain it would never amount to anything.

Until a few days ago, when her fellow team member had quite unexpectedly asked her to go on a date with him, and she had equally unexpectedly answered yes.

It was an automatic response, one that came from her heart and set a giddy thrill through her entire body. Her brain was screaming at her to not go through with it. But by that time it was already too late and he had scampered of to do whatever it is that boys did when they got lovesick.

Raven had debated going after him and trying to backpedal her way out of this, but it hadn't been since Terra that she had seen Beast Boy so genially excited about something, and the girl really didn't want to take that away from her.

Besides, she really did want to go with him. She was just feeling very conflicted emotions at the moment.

In the end, she did what any reasonable teenage girl would do in her position: meditate for half the day, than hunt down Starfire, the only girl Raven knew who had already been on dates before. (the only girl really knew at all)

So that got Raven into this situation. With Beast Boy looking like he had just won the lottery, and her looking like she was going to puke any second.

People were looking at them curiously. Both were still in their uniform, (Raven could hardly remember a time when they weren't), and Raven wondered if they would get in the papers tomorrow.

"New Titan Couple!", she could already see the headlines. Would everybody been as non-surprised as they were when Starfire and Robin got together?

A voice pulled her out of musings, and Raven noticed Beast Boy had turned to face her, a look between concern and affection gracing his features.

"What was that?" She asked, trying to control the butterflies fluttering in her stomach when he gave her that look.

She hoped to god she wouldn't accidentally break one of the tanks with her powers and flood the entire damn aquarium.

"I was just asking if you were alright?" Beast Boy repeated. "We can do something else if you want to?"

His concern made Raven blush slightly.  
"This is fine." She assured him with a small smile. "Besides, I like fish."

At his confused look, she clarified: "They don't make noise."

Beast Boy laughed at that, as the pair began to make their way into the exhibition room, a large area lined with fish tanks. Raven momentarily wondered at how big this place was, and how come she had never been here before.

Together they walked from aquarium to aquarium, Beast boy telling her random fish facts in a quiet voice. Raven listened with attention, she secretly enjoyed it when the changeling calmed down at talked like this, which he rarely had a change to do at normal occasions.

And if he stood a tad closer to her than strictly necessary, she wasn't complaining either.

The various fish and plants were really relaxing to watch too, and Raven couldn't help the content smile that slipped and stuck to her face. Of course Beast Boy noticed, and it only made his grin brighter.

As they came to the next tank he fell quiet however and was staring at the fish rather than her.

The plaque proclaimed it to be a South-African habitat, and Raven vaguely recalled Beast Boy telling her he grew up in that region, which was probably what he was thinking of right now.

"There were no fish in Azerath." She suddenly heard herself saying. His head snapped up to look at her in mild surprise. Raven barely ever talked about her time before the titans (none of them did, as a matter of fact).

"That's probably why I think they're so fascinating. When I first came to earth, everything here seemed so loud and fast and overbearing. But fish are really calm. And pretty."

Raven desperately hoped the weird lighting of the aquarium would hide the fact that she was beet red by now. She never said these kinds of things out loud, but it felt oddly good to do so.

Beast Boy hummed in response, looking back at the tank and glancing over it.

"I used to go fishing with my dad all the time." He told her. "We had a boat, so we could go upriver, where the smaller fish live. I caught a Red Snapper once."

He pointed out a particular fish swimming in front of the window. "It bit me." He added matter of factly, and Raven huffed out a laugh.

They were quiet for a moment longer before Raven suddenly had an idea to lighten the mood.

"If you were a fish, which fish would you be?" She asked.

Beast boy frowned at the oddity of her statement. "I can be any fish, remember." He answered and she cuffed him on the head.

"You know that's not what I mean." She huffed, trying and failing to look cross at him.

They had walked on to the next and largest aquarium in the entire room.

"A clown fish." He unexpectedly answered, pointing again, this time at the small orange-white fish swimming among the corral.

"Because you're ridiculous?" Raven asked, only half-joking.

Now it was his turn to look cross at her. "No, because they're smart enough to live inside an anemone. And they live in a family group."

Evidently Raven looked surprised by his serious answer, so he quickly followed it up with a more beast boy-like reason:

"And because they have their own animated movie made about them, like I should."

"Of course." Raven conceded sarcastically. "I'm sure there are thousands of people impatiently waiting for your screen debut."

"There should be." He was back to that stupid trademark grin.

"You know, clown fish can change sex as well." Raven went on, knowing some fish trivia herself.

He stared at her for a moment, narrowing his eyes. "I don't know what you're implying, but I'm not trying that." he said after a beat, and Raven couldn't help laughing out loud at his scandalized expression.

It was a momentary lapse of her usual cold demeanor, but there were no magic related accidents, even when Beast boy interlocked their hands.

"Thank you." He said, and Raven did not need to ask for what.

When he started bending towards her though, she gently put her hand on his chest. The changeling looked confused and slightly disappointed for a second, but Raven flashed him another smile.

"Maybe we should be heading back. I don't want to cause any leaks..."

Getting what she was implying, it was Beast boy who turned a shade of pink this time, as they headed towards the exit, still holding hands.


End file.
